


Green-Tea-Cookies

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Series: One offs [9]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lazy Mornings, M/M, lazy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: Ryuusei Shidou was somehow a bigger dick then Reo was. Reo doesn’t know why he chose to visit the one guy from BlueLock who probably hated him (he’s the only member Reo actually knows. Thank you BlueLock, fuck you Nagi and Co.) but he had.OR; Ryuusei and Reo kiss for a bit
Relationships: Mikage Reo/Shidou Ryuusei
Series: One offs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936612
Kudos: 18





	Green-Tea-Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> My usual readers, disregard this

Reo hadn’t had many friends in his childhood but the few ( _ 1 _ ) friends he did have understood him like no one else. Not because he was deep and sad like everyone thought, or evil and mean like everyone assumed, but because Reo was just another kid waiting for a friend. So now at the ripe age of 17, Reo was ready for another  _ big _ friend, even if he didn’t realize that himself. The new connections with his teammates had gotten stronger over the course of the school year and previous summer but what he was looking for wasn’t something that could be found in BlueLock- too close to home, too close to Reo. Too many repercussions if something went wrong. Not worth the risk- so Reo went somewhere else. 

“Why are you at my fucking house.”

“Can I come inside?”

Ryuusei Shidou was somehow a bigger dick then Reo was. Reo doesn’t know why he chose to visit the one guy from BlueLock who probably hated him (he’s the only member Reo actually knows. Thank you BlueLock, fuck you Nagi and Co.) but he had. It was early enough in the morning for Ryuusei to still have his pajamas on but late enough for Reo to not seem insane for coming to the door. Though if you were going by Ryuusei’s expression alone you’d think Reo had grown 2 extra heads and was trying to sell him silver spoons on Christmas morning. 

“I repeat myself. Why are you, rich piece of shit Rylo-“

“Not my name.”

“At my. Fucking house.”

“I got sick of being around dogs all day.”

Reo almost found himself laughing at Ryuusei’s lost expression. 

“What does that even mean?”

“Whatever you want it to mean”

At that Ryuusei sighed. They shared a few more moments of tense staring before the taller boy moved to the left, allowing Reo inside. As Ryuusei led Reo through his home Reo gazed around the hallway they had been walking through. Pictures of a family hung on the wall, dust gathering on the corners of the frame. Reo found himself inside a room, of which Reo assumes belonged to Ryuusei, and watched as Ryuusei flopped himself down onto the bed. Reo let his eyes wander around the room but never sitting on one object long enough to be defined as ‘looking’. A few awards tacked to the wall, some manga in his bookshelf, a pair of white gym socks haphazardly thrown on the floor, a single stuffed duck on his bed. A very normal room. 

“You have a nice house.”

“Yes, I do. Thanks for noticing.”

Reo wasn’t even facing Ryuusei when he said this but he could see his expression clear as day. If there was one thing refreshing about being around Ryuusei it was the competence and self-confidence radiating from his every pore. Ryuusei might have been an overzealous dick at best and dismissive asshole at worse but he wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t one of those  _ dogs.  _ He was a human being (still disgusting but less so) with a working brain and didn’t begin screaming at a moment's notice. Reo didn’t have to worry about being bombarded with nonsense around Ryuusei. While they were at the BlueLock together a year back he hadn’t really talked about much with Ryuusei off the field at all. The few conversations they had were focused mainly on pissing each other off and movies. A wonderful combination. So with that knowledge in mind, Reo brought himself to the current moment of his standing inside Ryuusei’s bedroom with his backpack in his hand. 

“So did you have a reason for coming over at-“ Ryuusei checks his phone as Reo turns towards him.

“10:14 in the morning? Or?”

At this Reo holds up a DVD case.

“I brought the entire Justice League and Batman series.”

That was how Reo found himself on a couch next to a gasping Ryuusei. Apparently, American superheroes were his ‘thing’ second to soccer. Reo could relate to hidden passions and because of his whole dinosaur thing he had no reason to judge. At some point, snacks had found their way on the table and Reo was pretty impressed with the lineup. 

“Nice snacks.” Reo murmured as he bit into a green-tea-icing coated cookie. Ryuusei has picked up his own bag of chips and pressed play on the movie all while wearing a pleased expression on his face. 

“Yes they are great aren’t they?” A noncommittal nod was the only thing Ryuusei received as an answer and took it in stride. With that, the movie began and the only sounds in the house were the occasional crunching of chips and the voices of actors from a subpar film series. At some point, Ryuusei and Reo had gotten closer. The space between them was steadily shrinking and no one seemed to notice or care. Once their shoulders began to touch Reo felt Ryuusei stiffen a bit before relaxing a second later. After that Reo felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket.

_ 10:49  _

_ Kunigami _

_ Nagi and Barou said they’re really sorry about what happened.  _

_ 10:50 _

_ Kunigami _

_ Please don’t hold this against them it was my fault  _

_ 10:52 _

_ Kunigami _

_ Reo I know you’re reading these please don’t ignore this. We’re sorry _

“What happened?” Ryuusei had been leaning over on Reo a bit, their personal spaces long past breached by the other. 

“Just dogs breaking things.”

After saying that Reo put his phone in his bag and turned back to the movie. 

Neither of them knew at which point they stopped watching the movie and decided to make out but Reo could only assume it was toward the 30-minute point of the second movie. Reo had let the movie quickly move to the background as Ryuusei cradled his face with his hands. It was relaxing and fun and calm compared to past experiences of Reo’s and every time they had to part for air Reo found himself drawn back to Ryuusei’s mouth. 

“You’re really good at this Ryuusei”

At that moment, Reo realized Ryuusei had a thing for praise. His reactions throughout the morning were too consistent for it to be a fluke. Every time Reo complimented or spoke well about him Ryuusei seemed to brighten considerably, a new air of confidence surging through him with each comment. The kiss grew more excited after Reo’s comment and if he made a more than pleased hum during said kiss no one had to know. 

The room was dark and warm (Reo felt like everything was in a hazy sort of glow, his ears picked up the sound of his own kissing, the hum of the T.V in front of him and the sound of a phone buzzing.) The pace slowed down again leaving both of them content and warm leaning on each other. Ryuusei has found a place on Reo’s chest and dozed off a few minutes prior. Now alone with his thoughts, even though his mind was still somewhat jumbled up, Reo thought of Ryuusei.

He was smart and good at soccer. He was a competent person and an even better player on and off the field. He wasn’t close to Reo at all and didn’t seem to have any kind of romantic feelings for Reo in the slightest. He didn’t like Reo much but he didn’t not like him too much either. They were just close enough to make out for 40 minutes and sleep on the couch tangled up together but not close enough to go out in public.

Everything was quiet and simple and perfect. For the first time in days, Reo felt himself relax and look past what had transpired earlier in the week. 

_ As per usual I am right about what I need. To get away from everything close to me. Too close.  _

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on @MrsHaiiba on twt


End file.
